


V's Crazy Book of One Shots

by Satan_Loves_Yaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Loves_Yaoi/pseuds/Satan_Loves_Yaoi
Summary: Basically, just every one shot I have ever posted on Wattpad, all in one place for your personal perusing. Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Just Another One Shot (October 1st, 2019)

**Merry Cocktober, you sick fucks. Step brother AU. Don't like, don't read.**

"Levi!" I yelled up the stairs. "Get your ass down here! The girls are waiting in the limo!" I adjusted my tie and brushed my shoulders off.

"I still can't believe we're sharing a ride to homecoming," my step brother huffed as he sped down the stairs towards the front door.

"Eh, saves money," I justified. "What were you even doing? We've been waiting for like, ten minutes."

Levi rolled his eyes and walked out the door towards the long white limousine. I followed closely behind, closing the front door behind us. "Ya know your mom really talked my ear off about pictures. She'll kick our asses if we don't get any."

I nodded, opening the door to the car. "After you, Princess."

"Fuck you." Levi climbed into the car . "Hey, baby," he whispered, scooting down the bench towards his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked stunning, a glittering blue gown clinging to her slim body.

"Hey, Levi," Petra giggled, planting a sticky kiss on his cheek, leaving a glossy lip print on his cheek. He grimaced at the feeling.

"How's my beautiful girl?" He asked, kissing her. I couldn't help but avert my eyes, turning to my best friend.

"You know, you're not getting one of those," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, well," Mikasa started. "I wasn't expecting one, either."

"You look nice. That's a pretty dress," I appraised, eyeing her red mermaid cut dress. "Your hair looks good, too."

"Thanks," Mikasa blushed with a smile, batting her long black eyelashes over her bright grey eyes. "You look all fancy, too." I smiled, looking over to Levi. He gave me a small, almost completely unnoticeable nod from the other side of the limo, his eyes just barely meeting mine.

"Thanks, Kas. And thank you for coming with me. I'm sorry you had to waste your prom with me."

"Well, I know your family would probably have your head if you went with another guy. We've been best friends since always. It's no big deal.It isn't a waste if you enjoy the other person's company. I didn't wanna go with Jean anyways."

"Whatever you say," I laughed, shaking my head. "You excited?"

"I mean, yeah. It's homecoming! But I have to say I'm more pumped for the afterparty. I can't wait to change out of this itchy dress. I have normal people clothes in the trunk," she whispered.

"Well, if somebody had told me that I got to change out of this tux after prom, I totally woulda brought something."

"I got you covered, Jaeger. Brought you some shit, it's in the back," Levi said from the other end of the limo.

"How am I the only one that missed that I needed any kinda change?"

"I dunno, you're not exactly an Einstein," Levi snickered.

"Be nice. He's your brother," Petra reprimanded, swatting her boyfriend's arm.

" _Step_ -brother," Levi corrected. "My uncle only married his mom last year. Technically not even that. Technically, he's my step- _cousin._ "

"Fair enough," Mikasa chimed in.

"Can you believe it's already been a year?"

"Weird," Levi murmured.

"Babe, that means we've been together a year!" Petra exclaimed.

"Weirder," was his only soft reply.

"Oh shit, what is that?" Petra exclaimed, rubbing her thumb on a fading bruise on his high, otherwise perfect cheekbone.

"What?"

"That little bruise. You see it?" She held up a small compact mirror, which Levi stared into, looking for the bruise. "It's all purple and yellow. Here, I think I have some concealer. Petra reached into her bag, pulling out a small cream colored tube. "Where did you get it?"

"Some bitch nailed me in the face during a game. Like, I didn't even have the ball, fuckin' goalie had the ball!" Levi fumed, sighing and slumping back into the limo bench while Petra painted over the bruise with some liquid concealer. 

"Sounds, uh, annoying. Sorry bout that, babe. Goalies are the ones-"

"In the goals, yeah," he answered abruptly, annoyed at her blatant lack of sports knowledge.

"You'll have to forgive me, I don't have a blender," Petra mumbled, patting the light colored liquid into his skin.

"Why would you have a-"

"A _beauty blender_ , Idiot," I piped up, crossing my arms.

"Uh huh," Levi nodded, frowning. "You would know. Thanks, beautiful," he smiled, turning to Petra and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"No problem," she chirped. "Ooh! We're almost here! But see? Good as new. Right, Eren? You seem to have at least some knowledge. Kas? You got any input?"

"Yeah, I'm not much of a beauty guru," Mikasa sighed. "It looks like skin, if that's what you were going for."

"Looks fine," I replied with a smile while Petra reached down his leg, squeezing his knee.

"See? Perfect," she replied with the vocal fry of a valley girl.

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

"Oh my God, enough with the kiddo." Petra groaned loudly, slapping the top of her head.

"Welp, we're here," Levi sighed when the car stopped, the driver walking around the vehicle to open the door of the stretch limousine.

"Cool! You excited?!" I exclaimed, turning to face my best friend. 

"Mhm!" Mikasa hummed as I climbed out of the car and offered my hand for her. She took it and stepped out as well. Levi did the same for Petra.

"C'mon guys! Let's get a picture. We all look so fire, it'd be a shame to not document it," Petra smiled, pulling out her shiny new phone wrapped in its glittery pink case.

"Ugh, sure," Levi groaned. "I hate taking pictures."

"But you look so hot! I need this documented. And _I_ look hot! We all look like models. Please."

"Jesus, I already fuckin' said yes. Just take the damn picture, Ral."

"Okay, everybody in!" Petra beamed, a big smile on her face. We all crowded around the tiny red head, Mikasa and I squatting down so that we would be in the shot.

"You're so short, Petra."

"Right, whatever. You guys are such bullies! Smile." We all smiled at the camera, my eyes on my raven haired step brother in the reflection from the iPhone. He had an eternal scowl on his face while the rest of us smiled big. "That means you, Levi."

"Just take the picture. Or don't. Either way works for me."

" _Fine_ ," she smiled and took the picture.

"Send that to me," I instructed while Petra tapped away at her phone.

"'Course, dear," she smiled. Almost instantly, my phone got a notification.

"Thanks," I nodded. "Let's get in there."

"Jesus fuck, that's a lotta people," Levi muttered under his breath as we walked in. We walked over towards the ticket counter and Levi handed the collector a wad of cash. "That should be enough."

"Thanks, enjoy your night, Levi," the freshman nodded. Once we were inside, Levi leaned into me.

"Why the fuck does everybody know my name? I don't talk to anybody."

"I dunno, maybe because you're the captain of the soccer team who took state this season? That ring any bells?"

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." Levi took one look at the crowded dance floor and sighed. The gym was decorated like the glory days of Hollywood. Every dress screamed silver screen starlet, and every guy looked like an aspiring Jay Gatsby.

"You look so good!" I heard a voice squeak. Hanji, Levi's best friend, skipped up to him with a grin on her. 

"Mhm, save it. Nice suit, four eyes."

"Thanks! Mike and Erwin and I went shopping together."

"Sounds like a blast," Levi muttered. "Alright, listen brats. I'm gonna run away for a second. I'll be back eventually. And, Jaeger, a word." I followed behind Levi wordlessly into the quiet hallway. As soon as we were out of the main hallway, and into a more quiet hallway, I was up against the wall, Levi's lips on mine.

"What the-"

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Levi hissed into my mouth. "We don't have long." I kissed him back without thinking, but soon logic caught up with me. 

"I thought we were done," I snapped. "That time your uncle almost walked in on us? Hello? That scared the shit outta me, Levi. We can't go down that road again. We're brothers, for Christ's sake."

" _Step_ -brothers, Eren. I miss you. You seriously need to pull the stick outta your ass."

"You're a dick," I sighed.

"Eren, you _know_ you miss me too. I promise, baby, I'm gonna break up with her."

"You _know_ I want you. But Levi, cheating? I can't be a side hoe. It fucks with me, makes me sick."

"Eren, you are _not_ the side hoe, here. Nobody's calling you a side hoe. Hey, look at me," he whispered, caressing my cheek. "You're beautiful. And I love you."

I look down again, unable to meet his eyes, my face no doubt looking like a tomato. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Good, baby, because I don't know what I would do without you."

"You seem like you've been doing pretty well. I saw those hickeys last week."

"I-"

"No, I understand. I get it. I'm gonna go. You have fun with Petra. Make sure you use a condom." I pushed him back and started back down the silent corridor. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I needed to get out.

"Eren Grisha Jaeger," Levi hissed after me.

" _Ooh_ , you gonna use my middle name? I'm so scared. You sound like my fucking mother. Bye, Levi."

"No, please. Eren, wait!" he called after me running up to grab my shoulders. "Baby, listen to me. The girls are waiting. Go back. Look pretty. Entertain them. Give it five, ten minutes. Slip out to the bathroom. Or don't. Either way. I'll be there."

"And what should I say when you haven't come back for ten minutes?"

"You have a big, beautiful brain. Use it."

And with that, Levi disappeared without another word. I sighed, turning back, knowing that I had to go see him. Shaking my head, I stomped back towards the gymnasium. "Hey, guys. Levi stepped out for a smoke, but he can't find his mod. He'll be back eventually. Wanna get some punch?" My heart was pounding; I hated lying.

"Sure," Petra giggled. "And seriously? Mr. Neat Freak lost something?"

"Apparently." I couldn't help but notice Mikasa's knowing smirk.

"Punch sounds great," she grinned at me. After lounging around the drink table for what seemed like a small eternity, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took my phone out of my pocket, seeing a new text from my step brother.

_It's been five minutes._

I sighed, pounding the rest of my drink before tossing the plastic cup into the trash can. "I gotta pee," I blurted without thinking.

"Okay see you in a sec," Mikasa said, winking at me. I nearly sprinted down the empty halls to the men's room. I closed the door behind me and caught my breath.

"Hey you," Levi smirked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hi," I grinned, tipping Levi's chin up to kiss him. "Ya miss me?"

"Unquestionably," Levi murmured against my lips. "I love you."

"You too," I scoffed. I kissed him again, our mouths molded together as he pushed me up against the bathroom door. 

"You can't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"You have to say it back," Levi murmured between kisses.

"Levi, I love you. Pinkie promise," I chuckled, staring into his eyes. I gently bit his lower lip, sucking on it as he worked his fingers into my hair. I was being honest; I was completely in love with the boy that was kissing me. I gripped his hips and rolled my hips into his. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and ground me back into the door. I could feel his growing erection against mine, and I realized that it had been nearly four months since we had done anything like what we had going on at that moment.

"So, we gotta move fast. Baby, let's get you outta this," Levi hissed, gripping the collar of my coat, sliding it down my arms. He yanked on my tie, bringing my face to his eye level before stepping in between my legs and bringing his mouth to my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt, kissing down my body. "I love you. God, I got it bad; I'm crazy about you. You're perfect, Eren. I love your hair. I love your lips. I love your body. I love the way you get so _unhinged_. Beautiful." I couldn't help the quiet whimpers anymore.

"You're too much," I giggled, shivering every time his lips connected with my body.

"No, you are so. Fucking. Sexy." Levi growled as he reached for my belt. "Eren, you do things to me without even realizing. That little blushing and looking away thing you do. God, I want you so bad."

"Take me, then," I moaned, tipping my head back against the door.

"With pleasure," Levi unzipped my pants and kissed me through my boxers, leaving a small wet spot on my underwear. "God damn, I haven't even touched you yet and you're already rock hard. Fuck, I missed you."

He pulled my underwear down past my hips, biting into the area between my hip bones, sucking it hard into his mouth. "I missed you too."

"I can't mark you anywhere else, but every time you see these, remember that you're mine. You're my baby. I love you more than anything." Levi continued biting and sucking between my hip bones until I couldn't breathe anymore without making noise.

"Ah!" I cried when I felt a finger circling my entrance while his hand started squeezing up my crotch. "Levi!"I squeaked.

"Shit like that really fucks me up, Eren," Levi purred, planting another kiss on my hip bone as he pressed his finger against my entrance, ever so slowly beginning to push it into me.

"Levi," I gasped, repeating his name like it was a prayer. He pushed his finger further into me, standing up and catching my lips in an open mouthed kiss. "Please," I whimpered as he slowly pushed his wet finger in and out of me, just barely ghosting my prostate every time.

"Please what?" Levi asked, pushing a second finger into me, continuing to palm my hard on.

"You know exactly what," I snapped. Levi let out a dark chuckle that instantly shot shivers running through my whole body. My nerves were on fire with the way he was acting, the way he was touching me.

"I wanna watch you beg," Levi commanded. I gulped when Levi wrapped his hand around my leaking cock and took his fingers out of me. 

"God fucking dammit! Levi! I need you so bad. Please, I need your cock. Fucking give it to me before I fucking take it." The arousal was plain on his face as I yelled at him.

Levi blinked, taken aback by my blunt words. "You're so hot when you're mad." I stepped out of my shoes and kicked off my slacks, followed by my underwear and he pinned me back against the door, kissing me as he pushed his fingers back in, flexing them and making sure I was completely stretched out. Then he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a familiar purple bottle. My eyes widened at the lube he was coating his fingers in. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. In almost the same motion he shrugged out of his suit coat while I tugged his cravat until it came undone.

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?"

"Why do you think I spent so long upstairs. I was looking for this fucker. Are you ready?" He rubbed the lubricant on his dick and lined it up with my already aching entrance.

I nodded in response, biting my lip and bracing myself for the familiar feeling of penetration. He lifted my leg and I hooked it around his waist. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a whimper when I felt the head of his cock start to rub against my prepped hole.

"Just put it in, Levi. You know I don't like teasing."

"Exactly why I do it, Love," Levi whispered into my neck, slowly pushing his dick into me. I yelped at the size as I tried to help him get it deeper inside. I gripped onto his coat kissing him again in an attempt to distract myself from what was going on. He started slowly pumping my cock as I let out a breathy moan that I couldn't hold back any longer. "You ready?" 

I nodded again, unable to find words as he pulled out and slammed his hips into me, causing me to cry out in shock and pain. He kept rocking his hips into me until he found a steady pace to pound me at. I nearly ripped his shirt trying to unbutton it. His hands were otherwise occupied, one squeezing massages into my waist and the other jacking me off. It felt absolutely paradisaical, the feeling of his hands on me again. His skin on my skin drove me crazy.

"Levi! Yes! Right there!" I nearly screamed when his dick directly nailed my prostate. Slapping a hand over my mouth I could feel the blush burning my cheeks. He changed his angle so that he was directly fucking my prostate, hitting into it with every thrust.

"Don't cover that mouth of yours, Jaeger. I wanna hear it, and I sure as hell want whatever fuckers dicking around close enough to this bathroom to hear it, too. I love it when you scream my name." He leaned into my neck, kissing me while he fucked me out of my mind.

"Harder," I moaned loudly, clawing at his back, meeting his thrusts halfway, rolling my hips into me. The desire burned like fire in the pit of my stomach. "I'm close."

"Go ahead, Baby," Levi panted against my collarbone. As soon as he uttered those words, I hit my climax loudly, screaming his name along with several other expletives in quick succession. Levi followed right behind me, shooting spurts of cum deep inside of me. Pulling out and wiping himself off, Levi turned to me while I pulled my pants back up, preparing to go out in public again. "I really need to break up with her," I heard Levi mutter under his breath.

"You're damn right," I smirked at him, shooting him a quick wink. "You're the best brother ever."

" _Step_ -brother," Levi corrected, fixing his cravat with a wink in return.


	2. No Escape (February 24th, 2020)

**Okay guys, as noted in the description, this contains dark themes and an INCREDIBLY dominant, mostly insane Levi. Please read at your own discretion. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR BITCHES GETTING TRIGGERED. KAY. If you're still here, well baby, buckle the fuck up, because I'm about to rock your fucking world. Sick fucks only past this point.**

"Well, well," Levi snarled at me, taking a step closer to the doorway I stood trembling in. "If it isn't Eren Jeager. What a surprise." I had my gun trained on the smaller man as he continued stalking towards me, his long slender legs moving slowly and gracefully. He was agile, like a puma poised to kill.

"Drop your weapon, Mr. Ackerman, the gig is up," I snapped at the man who continued stepping closer to me, raising his hands and lacing them behind the back of his head. "Levi "The Captain" Ackerman, you're under arrest for felony pimping, possession and paraphernalia of more than a hundred and fifty kilos of cocaine and twenty five kilos of heroin, resisting previous arrest, unlawful possession of a firearm, and at least three accusations of second degree murder. Please remain with your hands above your head and get on your knees for proper apprehension."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Levi scoffed, twisting his body into a posture that allowed his shin to kick out from beneath his body and knock the gun from my hand, both of us watching it slide across the intricate tile floor of the lavishly paneled office. I turned to the man for a moment too long to watch him remove his hands from the back of his head and dive for the pistol. "In fact, I don't think that there are even any cops with you," the man sneered, turning his CCTV towards me and let me absorb the hallways of bodies that I was faced with. My coworkers were all dead, my team, rotting in the hallways of the skyscraper being dragged off camera by large men in midnight blue suits. Levi quickly moved to the door, locking it off from the rest of the world, before holding the gun up at me, slipping a pistol out of his waistband and holding it with his left hand, with my police issued handgun clenched in his right.

His eyes looked crystalline in the dimly lit room, the deep blue wallpaper reflecting off of his irises. Everything that wasn't dark stained wood was a shade of blue, even the wall sconces glowing an eerie turquoise because of the azure stained glass shades they were adorned with.

"You won't get away with this," I growled, knowing that any time Levi decided he was sick of me, I was a dead man.

"Oh, but I will, Sugar," he said with a malevolent chuckle. "But because of this little stunt you pulled, I have you exactly where I want you. It was never about the shipments, idiot, all of the documents I let you find were false leads. I was leading you on a wild goose chase, and you fell beautifully into my little trap. You're all mine, now, Love." He reached up and pushed back his hair with the butt of his gun. "My, my, you've certainly made it hot in here, haven't you? All this heavy breathing," he whispered, biting his lip at me.

All I could do was remain silent. If I tried to call backup, I was surely a goner. If I so much as reached for the door, I'd be dead where I stood.

"The cuffs. Now," Levi demanded, thrusting the barrels of the guns at my chest. I felt instinct take over as I tossed the handcuffs towards The Captain and he caught them around the barrel of my gun, watching them twirl around the cold metal, his eyes flickering with morbid delight. Keeping the guns trained on me, he smiled, stepping backwards behind his desk, kicking his chair out from behind it. "That's my good boy. You're going to make a fine addition, baby. I might even keep you as my personal whore if I end up liking you enough."

"I'll never do anything for you," I spat, making sure to hold still so I wasn't shot. "Never."

Insubordination didn't sit well with Levi, I realized when he fired a bullet at my head, making sure only to miss my right ear by a few millimeters. It was then that I realized that he had used his left hand to shoot that bullet. I was impressed at his sharpshooting, especially with his nondominant hand. "Next time, I won't miss," he warned, still moving the chair with even, methodical shoves of his foot. "If you want to stay alive, you'll do exactly as I say, am I understood, Mr. Jaeger?"

"Yes, Sir," I gulped, praying to whatever cruel god was out there that I would make it through the night.

"That's what I like to hear, brat," Levi smirked, flashing his teeth carnally at me, almost like he was a dog, baring them at an intruder. He was ruthless. Deadly. A part of me couldn't wait to be injected by his venom. "Do you wanna know why I came back to Bay City, Eren?" Levi asked, flinging the handcuffs towards me. "Your left wrist. The chair leg on your right. I want your back to the chair."

I scrambled towards the handcuffs while he continued holding the guns to my center of mass. There was no way I would beat him in a fight if he had two deadly advantages. "Why?" I asked, hoping I could at least get some information out of him while I was held captive by the criminal.

"I missed you, Eren. I missed our little dates," Levi smiled while I fastened myself to the leg of the heavy wooden chair.

"Those were interrogation sessions, Levi," I argued while Levi put his pistol on the hardwood desk and sitting in the chair.

"And yet, I believe I remember _you_ being the one to turn off the security camera so that I would touch you. You knew exactly who I was, but you were on your knees, begging for it like the filthy whore you are. How does it feel, knowing you were practically a double agent the entire time? You let your friends die, knowing where I was for six months before you reported it. How much more desperate can you get? I mean, really, Eren, come on," Levi said, his silver tongue filling me with electricity. He always knew how to fuck with my head, to claw his way under my skin. "You can't escape me."

"Fuck you," I hissed, straining against the handcuffs.

"Unfortunately, these don't match, Love," Levi cooed, reaching down and clicking a pair of leather handcuffs around my right wrist. "Metal just isn't really my thing. Unless it's chains," he hissed, leaning down into my ear, his breath on my ear sending shivers down my spine. "But I don't hate one of each, actually," he chortled before cutting himself off mid-laugh. "Alright, bitch, you're not getting off easy for the shit you pulled tonight. I really thought we had something, Eren. Ya know, I was gonna let you go, but you had to go open that big, beautiful mouth of yours. Bend the fuck over. Put your fucking face on the floor, slut."

I was frozen, glued to my upright position in front of him, feeling rage radiating from behind me. My lack of response seemed to irritate Levi further as he nudged the back of my head with the barrel of my own gun. I heard the gun click against my skull.

"I haven't got all day, cocky brat. What the shit do you think you're doing? _Move_ ," Levi barked, tapping the barrel to the back of my head as incentive. I doubled over forward, pressing my face into the cold tile while I felt his hands caress my waist. "Eren, I'm gonna give you a choice here, but this is the last one you'll be getting for a while. If I were feeling benevolent, I would want you to be happy. Would you like to return to your home, with the promise to drop any leads you have on this case and resign as an agent? Or would you prefer to stay here with me, the only person that you know can satisfy you?" He reached his hand around my waist, gently palming my dick through my pants. I couldn't help the quiet whine that came from my lips at his touch. "This is the only time I'll ask, Love, so you'd better choose wisely."

I felt my heart drumming against my ribcage while I contemplated his question. Every ounce of logic in me was screaming for me to go home, to return to my dog and live a normal life, but the rest of me yearned for the adventure, the danger that a life with Levi would provide me. I had nothing to lose; I'd already told the man I loved him. He smirked like he already knew what my answer would be but I was determined to surprise him. I would tell him I wanted to go home, and be with my dog again, but when I went to speak, my mouth detached from my left brain, letting the dark streak in me speak in my stead. "Can we bring my dog?" was the only interpretation of the original answer I could force myself to eke out.

Levi's eyes softened for a moment and he smiled an almost sweet bemused grin. But even in his gentlest moments, there was still evil in his eyes, in the way his upper lip curled into a thin line when he snarled at me. The way his long canines glittered at me when he would smile his sly grin, knowing he'd won.

His gunmetal eyes searched mine while he laughed like a cynic. Pausing his laughs abruptly, he spoke again. "You're serious? You're only condition is that we bring your dog?"

As much as I wanted to scream and shout and cry for help, I couldn't bring myself to. I loved this man, who lived in the black of humanity while I had always resided in the white. We were opposing chess pieces and he had just made his pawn his queen. The game was already over. "Yeah, get Rover and we have a deal."

"Done," Levi snorted, quickly typing something into his phone, resting my gun on the desk right beside him, texting people while his free hand continued to slide up and down my clothed cock. "At least you have your priorities in check. Dog first, then freedom," he laughed, sending the text and pulling the gun from the table again. "But don't think you're getting off scot-free. No, you've got a shitstorm coming to you, Baby. Nobody is allowed to walk all over me the way that you have. Most people that cross me like that don't survive, but as fate would have it, I'm madly in love with you. Eren. Do you still love me, now that I'm holding you at gunpoint? Do you love me as much as you did in Panama?"

Levi's hand squeezed my dick harder through my pants, and a loud moan sprang from my lips. "God, yes, Levi," I whined, pushing my hips into his strong hand that wrapped further around it as it swelled, straining against my pants.

"What about Hawaii? Do you love me as much as you did when you found me in Hawaii? When I made you scream my name on the beach, fucking you senseless into the sand?"

"Yes! Yes! I love you, Levi!" I cried when his hand dipped down into my pants, his cold fingers wrapping around my dick.

"So then you know that I'm not happy with what I have to do now, right?" Levi teased, pressing his lips to my left temple while the barrel of the gun pressed into my right temple. I froze, my blood freezing in my body, except for the fire burning in my core. The cold metal against my head only seemed to fuel the heat shooting through my lower body, fighting a raging war with the ice in the rest of my body. I let out a quiet moan at the adrenaline fighting itself in my body.

"What? But-" I finally managed to say, but my voice was nothing to speak of, just breathy panting noises coming from my mouth instead of words.

"Don't worry, Baby, I'm not killing you. I'm just punishing you," Levi murmured, as he removed his hand from my cock, much to my frustration. Reaching into his pocket, he dropped in what sounded like marbles before producing a small pink bullet vibrator, showing it to me before pressing it to my lips. "Get this good and wet for me, cuz it's going in without prep."

"Mhm," I hummed, taking the toy into my mouth while he held the end of it to keep me from accidentally choking on it. Once I was sure it would go in with minimal damage, I started pushing it back out of my mouth. I couldn't manage to get his name off my lips as I gasped it with every inhale and moaned it in every exhale.

"Alright, Love," Levi said, again resting my gun on the desk and pulling my pants to my knees, before pushing me forward again, pressing my forehead into the ground once again, slowly sliding the vibrator up my ass, eliciting loud sounds to come tearing up my throat. He was groping the globe of my ass cheek with his free hand, and I could feel the heat continue to coil up inside of me, already begging for a release. "You really are my whore. You've said my name sixty eight times in the last four minutes."

"Only for you," I breathed against the ground, tensing up when I felt heat pulse through me while he touched my prostate with the toy.

"It fuckin' better be only for me," Levi sneered, lifting his phone and tipping my chin up to look at his scree. "Ya know, technology works wonders these days, Eren. Did you know that I can control this vibrator remotely using this app on my phone? Isn't that wild? Here, lemme show you," he hissed into my ear, turning the setting onto the lowest vibration frequency, still making me squirm against the toy that teased my prostate while Levi pulled my pants back up, again lifting the gun from the desk while I sat helpless between his legs, which were oddly long and slender for his stature. He looked like a scaled-down adonis. Perfect proportions, just smaller scale. He was too much to handle. He sped up the vibrations, dragging the barrel against my scalp, while I moaned his name loudly and continued to fuck myself onto the toy, feeling my pants chafe against my throbbing cock.

"Ah, Levi, please," I begged, gripping his one of his pant legs, while my other hand dug its fingernails into my palm, cutting crescent shape slices into the skin of my hand, forcing blood to ooze from the fresh wounds as it shot through my body at the speed of sound.

"Not so fast, Sugar," Levi cooed, aiming the gun directly at my crotch before speaking with a deadly calm in his voice. "If you cum, I'll shoot your fucking dick off. Only I can make you cum, Eren. You're mine." He wove his fingers through my hair, clutching to the roots of my hair like it was a handle on an amusement park ride.

"Fuck, Levi, no!" I cried out straining against the handcuffs once again while he turned the vibrator up further, setting it to the fastest setting. "Levi, I can't- Levi! Please!"

"You dirty fucking slut, screaming my name after I showed you all your dead colleagues. You're so disgusting."

"All yours," I moaned loudly. "I'm all yours, Levi."

"Exactly bitch," he snapped, gripping tighter to my scalp, only driving my arousal further.

"Levi- I- Getting close, please, Levi," I moaned, my brain a discombobulated mess of erections and alarm bells while he pushed me closer to my orgasm with his dirty talk. Tears were streaming down my face as I was hit with the realization that I would fail him, and lose my manhood.

"You better hold it back, Eren," he hummed, pressing a kiss into my neck, still holding my body up by my hair, causing another moan to escape my lips, pushed further into oblivion by the vibrator nailing my prostate. My cock was painfully hard, my arousal straining into my zipper, causing me bouts of even more intense pain, but all my body could process how good it felt to be putty in Levi's fucking hands. "Final warning."

As much as I tried to avoid it, my orgasm crashed into me like I was hit by a fucking freight train. "Levi! Cumming! Ah! Levi!" I begged, feeling my body black out with pleasure, the fear only making my climax more powerful. Levi rested his finger on the trigger of the pistol when my pants began to dampen, and I held my breath, bracing for impact. Once I had ridden out my orgasm and thoroughly soiled my pants, he squeezed the trigger.

But the gun only clicked, out of bullets. "Oops, looks like I took out the bullets," Levi laughed, waving the empty gun at my crotch, using his other hand to turn off the vibrator. "Did I get ya?"

"So, so, you're not gonna shoot me?" I stuttered, confused but relieved, my heart still pounding in my chest as the adrenaline began to work its way out of my thoroughly shot system. I eyed my soiled pants while Levi stood, dropping the bullets from his pocket and onto the ground in front of me. He reached for the handcuff keys in his pocket, tossing the gun to the other side of the room while he reached for my own keychain in my belt loop. He released me from my cuffs and helped me to my feet.

"Why would I damage that gorgeous piece of equipment when it already fits so well in my mouth, Baby? But now we both know you're _my_ fucking whore, doing whatever I ask you to so you can get off."

"I thought you were mad at me. I thought that was my punishment," I pushed.

"I was mad at you, but you passed the test. I knew you were gonna cum the moment I pointed the gun to your head. You like fear, Love. It turns you on. You love getting goosebumps when I touch you. Don't you?"

"Yes, Levi. Yes," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing my lips to the top of his head, my body still shaking from the adrenaline. I couldn't deny the rush that had given me.

"But I need you to know I'd never actually hurt you," Levi murmured into my chest. "You don't think I'm _that_ crazy, do you?" Levi asked, but the only thing that I was sure of at that moment was that I wasn't sure. **  
**


	3. The Council of Levi's *CrackShot* (March 28th, 2020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing 2022 lmfao.

**HI GUYS. OKAY SO I WROTE THIS ONE SHOT THE OTHER DAY, AND THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT APPRECIATE IT.**

I woke up to the sound of a rock scratching the nylon of my tent, the irritating squeak removing me from my prostrate position in my sleeping bag. I looked to the softly snoring body beside me and reached for my sturdy shotgun, prepared to kill off whatever twitching, oozing bastard decided to interrupt my eight hours.

I threw my zipper open and aimed at the source of the noise, but much to my surprise there was no infected anywhere in the vicinity, the thick black night shrouding my view, but my acclimation to the darkness revealing nothing. Only a rock with an envelope bound to it with an oddly intact black ribbon. I hadn't seen paper in such pristine condition in months. Any paper that had survived ended up being either sun bleached or water damaged. Confused, I lifted the rock and unbound the envelope, tearing the seal and climbing back inside the tent to sit down while I read the letter. Flicking the switch to my lantern I looked at the letter that seemed to be in my own handwriting, wondering if I had taken up sleep-writing. I really was losing my mind, I realized as I began to read through the letter.

_Mr. Levi Ackerman:_

_The letter enclosed in this envelope contains a portal that will activate once you finish reading. The Council of Levis is having their mandatory centennial gathering and if you don't show up, bitch I swear to fuckin' God. Anyway, so you and your Eren are required to attend as soon as this letter is read. We need to discuss some shit, and I don't care if any one of you little pussys doesn't feel like it, too fuckin bad. You're coming._

As I continued reading the handwriting abruptly switched to Eren's penmanship. I was even more baffled by the fact that Eren had also been in on this, especially when I had no recollection of writing the letter, and he was fast asleep, still snoring beside me in his sleeping bag.

_Ignore him. He's just grumpy, sorry about that._

But then Levi's pen came back into play and had scribbled out Eren's words, continuing with the letter.

_When you get here, this bitch will shut the fuck up. Please. Help. Me. You understand._

_RSVP_

_Cpt. Levi Ackerman and Pvt. Eren Jeager 104th Spec. Op. Infantry._

_Council of Levis_

As soon as my eyes scanned the last words on the page, the tent around us began to light up with a flourescent green light, and the last thing I saw was Eren pop his head up from the sleeping bag, his green eyes looking almost hallucinogenic as they bored into mine. His lips fell open as the tent around us began to drift away from our sight. I could feel an intense pressure tugging on my organs while I tried to continue sucking in air. All I could see in the green murk was Eren, looking just as shocked as I felt.

Almost as suddenly as the green light had come, it vanished away, Leaving me and Eren alone in an unfamiliar territory. It seemed almost as though we were in an old church. The ceilings were painted in several angelic looking murals, ornate friezes lining the walls, that seemed almost like they could have been from the Renaissance period, but everything looked new, like the building had been erected within the last ten years.

  
"What the fuck, Levi?" Eren finally exclaimed, his high voice cracking while he raised it at me. "Where are we?"

"Good question, brat. This is some weird dream, I guess, but I'm kinda grasping for straws here," I muttered, scratching the stubble that had begun to sprout on my chin.

"Dream?" I heard a familiar voice mutter from behind me. "The fuck?" I spun on my heel upon hearing the voice a second time, coming face to face with what looked exactly like a younger, more emo version of myself. He had a nose ring, I noted to myself in my head. What a pussy. "Bitch, this is the weirdest trip I've ever had. Talking politics with a tree was less weird than this and I didn't even do LSD this time," he snapped.

Eren let out a scream and my eyes darted over to him, but suddenly he was clean, wearing new clothing with a fresh shave and haircut. Quickly, I realized that Eren couldn't possibly have cleaned up so quickly. "Levi, who are these people?"

"I-" I couldn't even get a word out as I realized that Eren, at least the one I was familiar with, was standing beside me. He whipped out the pistol in his pants at his imposter, pointing the weapon at the other boy. He hadn't screamed, I realized. It had been the other Eren. I looked at my Eren, whose teeth were clenched, murder gleaming in his eyes.

"Back away from him," Eren snapped, pointing at the other Eren with the glock. "Both of you. Get away from him. I'll shoot."

Eren lifted his hands above his head and backed away while my younger, less grizzled looking clone, grabbed him by the waist and stepped in front of him, exactly what I would have done in that position. I raised an eyebrow at the man who stood a couple of inches above my eye level due to his girly platform boots.

"When did I become such a twink?" I asked, folding my arms at the boy while he glared down at me.

"Who're you callin' twink, ya fuckin twink? And I'd advise that creep to drop his weapon," Levi said quietly, taking a step closer to me. "I am not having a bad trip today, bitch. There is a screaming three year old in my kitchen," he said before pausing, repeating his last words again, as he processed them for himself. "There's a screaming three year old in my- Oh my God, Eren, where is Poppy?"

  
"Poppy?" I snorted, more confused than ever, but willing to continue with the aggressive route; this brat needed to be taught a lesson. "Who the fuck is Poppy? This is you and me right now, bitch," I hissed. I needed answers from this man. "Where are we? What the fuck is all this? My Eren will drop the gun when you start talking. Keep it on Eren," I said quietly, and my partner nodded grimly as he pointed the gun at his clone.

"Shut up, old man," Levi hissed at me. "Jesus Christ, Poppy is none of your damn business. Eren where the fuck is she?" He spun around, looking behind the pews of the chapel for what could have been a dog for all I knew. Much to my shock and amusement, at Levi's direct question, both of the Eren's copped a small shrug, my Eren looking significantly less worried than the other.

"Don't worry," I heard what sounded like yet another Eren say, his voice echoing out from a cloister attached to the large, ornate chapel. I saw another Eren round the corner wearing a small tan jacket with an unusual looking Emblem and what looked like brown leather bondage straps on his legs. "Poppy's fine, Levi."

The Levi standing behind me now pulled a small handgun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it just past the new Eren. "Look, I dunno who you are, or what you want, but if you don't tell me what you did to my baby right fucking now, I swear to God, I will paint the fucking wall with your brain matter," he hissed, firing the gun, all of us watching while the bullet zipped just inches from his face. He let out a loud sigh before calling out a name that each one of us knew all too well.

"Levi," he sighed. "I thought you said that there would be no weapons at this one. Remember what happened last time?"

"Shut up," I heard my voice sneer as it made its way around the corner. Another version of myself, dressed in the same weird bondage straps as his counterpart and a fresh, white, respectable looking cravat. "It's about time you bitches got here. Where were you brats? Taking a shit? You four are fucking late." Both me and the young version of myself let out a snort at the man's words.

"Did you call this meeting?" The other Levi's Eren said, pulling on the strings of his hoodie, while his other hand found the back of his neck, playing with his baby hairs nervously.

  
"Me? No. I'm second in command. I'm Levi-SH444, and that's Eren-SH444. Captain's right hand men. Come this way."

"The fuck? No. How do we know you're not just gonna execute us?" The young Levi snapped.

"Shut up and start walking," I snapped, cuffing the back of his head as I began to walk. I knew that if I wanted to kill somebody, I would have done it already, and I assumed the same for Levi-SH444

"I'll fucking put a bullet in you, Grandpa," he hissed. "Don't even fucking try me."

"I'm thirty-four, brat. I'm not even old," I grumbled, folding my arms at the idea of getting shot by my own imposter.

"Yeesh, I don't age well," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes at me and taking his Eren's hand, which I noticed had a heavy looking engraved ring resting on his ring finger.

"Listen here, you little shit," I snapped, reaching around and gripping him by the back of his leather jacket, but was quickly intercepted as he rolled beneath my hand and wrapped one of his hands around my throat.

"I'm not doing any listening until I get some fucking answers. I could get about five guys here right now to remove your head from your fucking body," he barked, pressing the pistol to my throat while he pinned me to the nearest wall. I had to give him points for strength. He had me pinned by my solar plexus, rendering me immobile as his elbow dug into the space between my ribs. "You think I give a shit if you look like me? I will fucking kill you."

I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips when my Eren pressed the barrel of his gun to Levi's temple. "Back the fuck away right now. I'll blow your brains out if you so much as touch him."

"The three of you are being so insufferable," Levi-SH444 snapped. "All of you. Knock it the fuck off. If the Captain hears about this, all of you are about to get a serious ass-whooping." Eren slowly lowered his weapon and Levi's hand released itself from my throat.

"Heichou?" The other Eren asked, tugging on the sleeves of his tan jacket.

"Yes, Babe?" he asked, turning towards his Eren and raising an eyebrow.

"Bad timing, but I just remembered to ask if we had any strawberries left," he said quietly, probably hoping the rest of us didn't hear him as we walked down the hallway, our footsteps reverberating against the resonant stone walls.

"You're right, Love, that is bad timing. I don't know," he said with a matter of fact tone of voice, his face collected into resolution while he looked at what I assumed was his lover.

The Levi and Eren that seemed to be in charge both wore bored expressions as they led us into what looked to be a large congressional meeting room. "Okay, where the fuck are we?" The young Levi and I both said in unison, raising an eyebrow at each other while he went to speak again. The room was shaped like an old Greek theatre with four ornate looking chairs placed on the stage at the bottom of the room.

  
"I'm starting to think this isn't an acid trip," he added with a confused look on his face, his steel colored eyes narrowing as he scanned his surroundings. "Where is Poppy?"

"She doesn't even know you're gone. No time has passed for her. She's still in your kitchen, looking up at you, frozen in time. She's fine, and will be exactly where you left her when you get back," Eren-SH444 informed the young Levi.

"Did you have a kid?" I asked the younger man who nodded grimly at me while I tried to contemplate what my child would look like. "With who?"

"Did you ever know a girl named Isabel?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, like a long time ago," I replied. "But we never had-"

"Well it seems like you and me might have been different people, leading different lives and whatnot. I'm not here to judge your five o'clock shadow, don't judge my life choices either."

"This is too weird," my Eren murmured into my ear, looping his fingers between mine.

"Ya think?" I scoffed, pressing a kiss to his jaw while we took in the room, and the people surrounding us. They were all... us. Despite some minor differences, we all looked exactly the same, each of us in different stages of life, each of us wearing different clothing, though I began to notice a trend among the tan jacket and bondage straps. There were several sets of Eren and me that wore those clothes.

"Okay, you are allowed to socialize before and after the meeting of The Council, but as soon as The Captain starts talking, you need to shut the fuck up," Levi-SH444 murmured. "We'll be down there," he said, pointing towards two of the four chairs, sitting on a lower pedestal than the center two chairs. "Don't bother us."

"What he meant to say was, "Come get us if you need anything," isn't that right, Heichou?" his Eren said in his stead, raising an eyebrow at his Levi.

"Yeah, whatever. Go find Eren if you need something. I," he paused, holding up a small leather bound novel, "have a book to read."

"Not again, Heichou, _A Town Called Stockholm_? Are you serious? I swear that book is a bad influence on you," Eren groaned. "Sorry guys. Uh, here. For the record, You two are Eren and Levi-AY420," he said, sticking nametags onto our shirts.

"You sure that's them? I mean 420 sounds more like me," the young Levi snorted, folding his arms while his Eren pressed a hand to his forehead.

"No, you guys are Eren and Levi-FA420," he tutted in response, sticking nametags to the other boys.

"Alright, that's fine," Levi said, a self satisfied smirk appearing on his lips as he looked down and eyed his nametag. I let my eyes scan the signs, directing each Eren and Levi towards their assigned seat. There were hundreds of us, each of our voices drifting into my ears and driving me a little more insane with each syllable. Jokes about stepbrothers filled the air as the younger Levis shared secret kisses with their Erens. We all had the same voices, and they were really starting to grate on my psyche.

"Also, um, AY420s. What month is it?" Eren-SH444 asked, while his Levi eyed him with growing frustration. He had a book to finish and his brat was wasting time talking to other people.

"Fuck if I know, probably June. It's getting warmer," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, probably June. Why?" Eren added. "Wait. Are there no infected here?"

  
Now, both of the SH444's faces twisted into strained grimaces. "Eesh. Um. Okay, you're not gonna understand this right now, but you have to understand something, and no, Eren. You're safe from the infected here."

"Okay," I replied, while my Eren rested his chin on my shoulder, also intently listening to the other Eren. "Listening."

"I don't care how hard you have to fight, but in late July, early August, you're gonna come across a mall. Do not enter. At all costs, you must avoid that mall. We aren't supposed to tell you that kinda thing, but you guys's story breaks my heart. Just keep on walking past that mall. Promise me that one," Eren said quietly, leaning into my ear, so that my Eren couldn't hear him.

"Uh, sure," I nodded, not knowing why we would venture into a mall in the first place. "No malls, okay."

"No malls," Eren repeated before taking his Levi's hand. I saw as Levi mouthed me a, "Good Luck," as he retreated with his Eren.

"What was that all about?" The younger Levi asked me, and I replied with a shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied, scanning the board for the seating chart, wondering what Alphas and Omegas were while I scanned the sign. Apparently they had their own seating section. "Where're you sitting?" I asked, half-assed hoping that he would have a spot next to mine, as I realized that the little brat was growing on me. In front of me I could see a Levi asking his Eren if this meant that he couldn't have electronics here either, and he had work to do. His Eren seemed to simply shrug off and ignore his question, instead trying to catch his attention in other ways.

"I dunno. Row ten, it says on that sign. Seats E and F. I think you guys are G and H, from what the diagram looks like," Levi nodded, scanning the sign a final time with a small frown and a furrow of his brow. He nodded and took his Eren's hand, leading him down the hall. "C'mon Love, it's this way."

I checked the board to verify what Levi-FA420 had said and upon finding his information to be accurate, I followed him and his Eren down the aisle, my arm snaking around my Eren's waist while he looked down at me with a soft smile. I couldn't get over how perfect he was. His messy hair and perfect, delicate features were all mine, and as similar as he looked to the majority of the other Erens, I knew that he was mine. This Eren had been through the collapse of humanity with me. There was no other Eren I even looked twice at.

We found our seats beside the FA420's and the Eren seated in front of us spun around upon our arrival. "Is this you guys's first time?" he asked.

I nodded and he passed us a pamphlet that he had been holding onto, and I took it, looking at a picture of me and Eren, both of us saluting a foreign flag and staring just past whoever had taken the picture. Beneath it, written in excessively fancy script were the words "The Council of Levis." The younger Levi beside me took it from my hands to look through it while I continued to talk to the Eren that had passed it to me, noticing the collar he wore around his neck, an open padlock dangling from it, swishing back and forth while he spoke.

I heard a shout erupt about five rows away from us, a frustrated Levi shouting, "No! Eren! They don't wanna be Mormon! Not even Mormons wanna be Mormon, what are you doing?!" But I refrained from looking in that direction and instead continued to focus on the Eren in front of me.

"Ours, too, but we've been here for about an hour, so they gave us this little hand out. Have a look through it if you want," he offered, while his eyes scanned our nametags. His eyes widened when they landed on my Eren. "Oh thank God, you're still alive. I have heard a lot of people saying that they weren't sure if you'd still be around." He stood and called to a group about three rows behind us. "Hey guys! He's still alive!"

"Fucking good!" An oddly pale version of myself called back. Even from the great distance he sat from us, I could see that his irises were red and glowing.

"What?" Eren asked his lookalike, a strange expression crossing his face. "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"No reason," that Eren's Levi said, turning around in his seat and glaring up at me. "Don't fucking push it. Just take that information and keep your Eren safe," the man said, pushing a hand through his hair and loosening the deep crimson tie he wore around his neck.

"Wait, but should he forget about it, or should he worry about it? You guys are being cryptic assholes. If his Eren's in danger, you guys should fucking tell them," Levi FA420 snapped at the two in front of us. "So which one is it? Does he need to pop off some bitches or are you guys just huffing paint?" I felt a spurt of pride at the younger Levi sticking up for us.

"Both, Levi, always both," the other Levi said, and I finally caught a glimpse of his nametag. Levi-NMdia, and the Eren's nametag matched the older man's, so I knew that those two were from the same timeline. I wondered why he had letters at the end of his title instead of numbers, but I wasn't about to think too hard about it. I saw his Eren blush as the words left his mouth, but figured I probably didn't want to know.

"Hey guys!" An Eren said as he sat in the seat next to me. "I'm Eren-HPita," he said, extending a hand towards us, which my Eren leaned forward and took in my stead. "And here is my Levi," he said pointing his thumb behind him at a version of myself that looked younger than me, but older than FA420 Levi. He wore a dog tag around his neck and a grey wife-beater that exposed his chiseled biceps and was tucked into a pair of camouflage cargo pants. I had never been attracted to myself before, so looking at that Levi was an interesting experience. He wore only a bored scowl on his face while he rolled his eyes.

"These group meetings are shit, Eren. I dunno why you decided to drag me along to this one. I'd rather go to that bullshit gay club with you than be surrounded by myself for an undisclosed amount of time," Levi snapped, shooting daggers at his Eren.

"Babe, can we not have this conversation right now?" his Eren asked, clearly annoyed with him bringing up some sort of past argument.

"Fine, fine. I'll placate you, Honey. But you better be prepared for what I'm gonna do to you when we get back home," he growled, fixing his eyes forward, towards the bottom of the amphitheatre. His Eren let out a quiet gasp and snuggled closer to his Levi.

"Alright, Maggots, your attention please," Levi-SH444 shouted, settling the crowd of Erens and Levis into silence. "It seems like each Eren and Levi is accounted for. For those of you that don't know, I'm Levi-SH444, and this is my Eren. We are second in command to The Captain, and will be the spokespeople for this year's meeting."

My eyes caught the eyes of an Eren about three rows away from us, and I could see that his eyes were two different colors. He had boxing wraps on both of his hands and his arm around a small Levi with large round glasses that made him look even more like a twink than FA420 did. I could admit to a good looking Eren when I saw one, but he looked too dominant for my taste.

"Who's that?" I asked Eren-HPita, pointing discreetly at the Eren that looked up at us, copping a smirk and waving at us.

"He's one of the top Erens; his name is MMess. They sit closer up, because usually their Levi's are shorter, I think. I'm under the impression that the couples are sorted at least partially by the height of the Levi. They want all the Levi's to be able to see. Our Levi's are on the short side, which is why-"

"The fuck did you just say?" Both Levi-NMdia and Levi-HPita snapped at once. Levi-HPita continued to speak. "Who're you calling short?" he said before leaning in and whispering something to his Eren that caused a vermillion blush to pepper his cheeks.

"But yeah," Eren-HPita said with a smile once he had calmed down some from the remarks of his lover. "I think it's based on height of the Levi," he whispered. "But they're about to start, so I think we need to shut up."

"Right," I nodded, turning my attention back towards the front of the room. "Okay."

"Okay, so this is the official congregation of the council of Levis. We will now commence this meeting, so let's welcome The Captain and his Eren," Eren-HP444 announced rather loudly towards the crowd while another Eren and Levi appeared from a set of ornately carved double doors. They wore almost all black, including their odd looking bondage straps that seemed to be a growing trend, but all that black was intercepted by a knee length crimson coat that both that Levi and his Eren donned confidently while they stepped towards what I finally understood to be thrones. I noticed that this Levi wore a black velvet eyepatch over his right eye and was instantly curious as to what may have happened to him.

"Hello, Maggots. I am Captain Levi, and this is my Cadet, Eren," the Levi in black and red announced to the crowd. As I looked closer at him, I could see his face was marred with long, fresh scars, and he held onto his Eren like he relied on him for balance. I saw that two of his fingers were also missing. The Captain seemed to be in rough shape. "We are Canon." He took his Eren's hand and lifted it above their heads for the crowd to see.

Those words were met with a few whoops and hollers from the crowd, perhaps veteran Levis and Erens that had been here before, when the two sat down, Levi falling ungracefully into the chair as his legs seemed to give out. "If any of you brats are wondering, I'm recovering from some injuries. I'll be okay."

There was a collective sigh of relief that echoed through the auditorium at those words, mostly out of the Erens. One thing I couldn't quite shake was the feeling of tension between The Captain and his Eren. It was almost as if they were currently in an argument the way that their stiff bodies interacted with one another.

Before he could continue speaking, a flash of green engulfed the entire room for only a split second, and what looked like Hanji stepped forward towards The Captain.

"I told you I'd find it, Levi!" she cackled. "But wow, there's a lot of you. This is crazy!" She frantically scanned the room, getting a few eye rolls from the Levis in the front row. "I never would have guessed-"

"Shut up, Four-Eyes. SH444, please remove the rogue Hanji. Take her to Hanji-boree."

"What's that?" Hanji asked, looking at what I could only assume was her Levi. "Is it-"

"Alright Shitty Glasses, I'm only gonna say this once. You're not the first Hanji to have found this place. We're gonna go put you with the other Hanjis in daycare while they're waiting for their Levis and Erens to claim them. I will meet up with you after the meeting." He turned to Levi-SH444 before speaking again. "Remove her from here at once."

"On it," he affirmed taking one of Hanji's arms, his Eren gripping onto the other.

"Hahaha! I found it!" she screamed while they dragged her outside. "You goofy midgets, I've found it!"

"Are they gonna hurt her?" I heard Eren-FA420 ask his Levi.

"I don't think so," Levi said. "I mean, I wouldn't, so I doubt they would. It sounds a lot like that place they take Jerry in Rick and Morty."

"Okay, right. That makes sense," his Eren smiled, settling comfortably back into the plush red theatre seat.

"Alright, everyone, your attention once again," The Captain said, his voice booming through the Auditorium. We will start with Eren's segment," he said, turning to his Eren who nodded, pushing his long hair behind his ears. "Eren?"

"Alright, then. Let's start by wishing peace to our dearly departed. Rest in peace to Isabel Magnolia, Frankie Ackerman, Kuchel Ackerman, Maria Ackerman, and Marco Bodt-FA420; like, everybody but Hanji in AY420; Erwin Smith-SH444," he paused for a moment to clear his throat before listing more familiar names from seperate worlds. I felt for FA420. Levi seemed a little on the young side to have already experienced so much death. Maybe that's why he was the way he was, but then as I processed the rest of what he had just said, I realized he had announced my number, saying that only Hanji survived.

"Did we not make it?" Eren asked, looking at me with concern in his jaded eyes.

"I mean, we aren't dead yet, are we?" I asked, looking at my Eren skeptically, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, squeezing his hand in my own. "It'll be okay," I nodded. "They told us, remember? No malls."

"Right. No malls," he nodded, a thin smile spreading his lips. I could see that that was wearing on him. "I love you."

"Yeah," I nodded, focusing on the Canon Eren while he finished reading from the list of the deceased. "You too."

Canon Eren finished out his list with an Eren Jeager numbered FF212, who had apparently been taken out in a car accident. What a stupid way to go, I thought while I scoffed to myself. I saw the Levi without his Eren sitting in the second row, wiping his eyes with the Canon Eren spoke. I could feel his authority echoing out across the crowd. "They're all in a better place now, and if any of you Levis or Erens have lost your counterpart, please remain here after the meeting. You will be reunited should you choose to join the high council and reside here with us and SH444."

"High Council, please stand," The Captain said, eyeing the crowd while the Eren and Levi-SH444 returned to the auditorium. I watched as two men in orange jumpsuits stood, and another vampire Levi stood with his Eren, who didn't look human, but I couldn't quite pinpoint why. Several other pairs stood, happily reunited with one another, including one Levi and Eren that looked like they'd been plucked directly from The Great Gatsby.

"Aww, look, Levi," Eren-HPita seated beside us chirped, pointing towards the two in the prison suits. "They found each other again! Isn't that cute?"

"Sure whatever, Eren," he snapped, before quickly amending himself. "Yeah it's cute, Eren. Sorry," he said, patting his Eren's knee, pulling him closer to his body, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Anyway, so I'll turn this back to Levi," Canon Eren said, turning to his counterpart. "Go ahead."

"Alright. As Attack on Titan draws to a close, Eren and I are nearing a crucial final battle. Neither one of us is sure what the outcome of said battle will be, so we need you all to be vigilant, because in preparation for this battle, we will be stepping down from the High Council," Levi said, and his words were met with several gasps from the more experienced councilmembers. "Shut up with your pity parties. Listen. We will be back. Eventually, but as of right now, Eren and Levi-SH444 will be taking our places until we are certain that the both of us will return from battle. As all of you can see, I'm in pretty rough shape. I can say that the only response I have to that is a call to action, as many of you have experienced in your separate timelines. Whether that's an economical and social collapse, or a message ping on a dating app, each of you is just as real as the rest of us, each of your stories just as important. That being said, Levis, don't be too hard on your Erens."

"And Erens," Eren spoke, picking up where his counterpart had left off, like they were reciting something they had said to many councilmembers many times before. "Please, don't perturb your Levis too much. God knows how much time you have left with him. My path has been full of mistakes, and hardships. You won't know to appreciate your Levi until he's gone. Take it from me." I could see him bite his lip to keep from crying and I realized that he had begun to speak off script. "I miss you, Levi," he said, turning towards his Levi with tears in his eyes.

"I miss you very much, Brat," Levi said in response, choking up while he patted his Eren's hand. "It's been so nice to see you again, even in this context."

I wasn't entirely following what was going on, but I could feel the power in Eren's words, and the pain behind Levi's. The Captain then began to address specific Erens and Levis, discussing with them their circumstances and giving them advice on how to move forward.

After what felt like several hours of personal addressing and my own personal confusion, the council meeting was finally adjourned and every Eren found his Levi to return to their own worlds with one another. "And to return to your world, all you need to do is exit this amphitheatre. Your memories will be wiped and you will not remember this council, but if we have given you personal advice, you will feel more inclined to do what we've recommended," Canon Eren said, standing with his Levi and taking his hand. I realized that we had not been given advice directly from the Canons, and I could feel my body flush with worry as I realized that I would forget what the Erens had warned me about the mall.

"Hey, it was good meeting you, Levi," I nodded, ruffling Levi-FA420's hair, while we filed out in front of HPita, congregating on a staircase with NMdia.

"You too, _Levi_ ," he scoffed, taking his Eren's hand. "Sorry for pointing a gun at you."

"No, I'm impressed. You got the drop on me. Good job, kid," I smirked, patting him on the shoulder.

"You guys didn't irritate me as much as I thought you would," Levi-NMdia remarked. "See you at the next council meeting," he nodded, "But as for right now, Eren and I have business to take care of," he purred, pursing his lips at his already very flustered Eren. "See you around."

"Good luck, AY420s!" his Eren called over his shoulder.

"See ya," I nodded, while he grabbed onto his Eren's hand and led him out of the amphitheatre and down one of the endless hallways of the old building, knowing exactly where I would be leading my Eren, and I knew what exactly he planned to do to him.

"Look, I think people are filing out, and I gotta take care of my kid, so I'm gonna head back to her," Levi-FA420 nodded, and all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me.

"Take care of him, okay?" Levi whispered, and suddenly everything felt very heavy while the younger man pulled me in for a hug. "He's special."

"You do the same," I nodded, stiffly pulling away from the youth as he led his husband away.

"Look, guys," Levi-HPita muttered. "I dunno where the fuck you guys are coming from, but if what they said is true, be careful out there."

"Yeah, you too," I remarked with a quick nod. I could feel the heaviness continue to permeate my body, pushing me into a sudden deep depression while HPita took their leave.

"Are you ready, Eren?" I asked, turning to him and pulling him aside, out of the way of the couples filing out of the auditorium. I was becoming increasingly worried about the fact that I would forget to avoid the mall.

"Are we gonna die, Levi?" he asked, his eyes suddenly wide and panicked.

"I dunno, Eren, I really don't. I will say, in case my dumbass never gets around to saying it that I love you. So much," I said, pressing my lips to his, begging that I wouldn't forget.

"Oh thank God, we found you," Eren-SH444 said once I had pulled away from my Eren. "Come down here. Let's see if The Captain will let you remember how to save Eren."

"You're a lifesaver, Eren!" My Eren grinned. "Literally!" I rolled my eyes at his poorly executed joke, but I could feel my heart warm up at the chipper sound of his voice.

He lead us towards the thrones, marching us directly up to The Captain himself who looked at us, narrowing his left eye, while the other was obscured by the eye patch.

"Captain, can you please allow these two to remember what they need in order to save Eren?" Eren-SH444 asked.

"Yeah, I mean, killing them off is a little harsh," his Levi reasoned, gesturing towards us. "They've been through enough, haven't they?"

The Captain took a deep breath and looked at me and my Eren. "Look, you two. I can't save you. Your story has already ended. I'm sorry for what you're about to be put through, but at this point, it's unavoidable. If you avoid the mall, it will only happen elsewhere. I'm sorry. There isn't any way to save you," The Captain said grimly.

"That's not fair!" Eren-SH444 shouted. "You've given other people alternate endings! How come they don't get one!?"

"Look, Eren," The Captain's Eren said, looking at SH444 intently. "I'm sorry. I know you want to save them, but some people just cannot be saved. If it's any consolation, they will end up joining us on the high council once their story has played through."

"Really?" Eren-SH444 beamed.

"Did the brat stutter?" Levi said, rolling his eye. "Obviously, they'll be joining us on the council."

"Okay, you hear that, maggots?" Levi-SH444 continued. "You both are gonna die, which is really sad, _but_ you won't be separated for long, if that's any help."

"So, Levi and I will end up together in the end?" My Eren asked, looking up at The Captain hopefully.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked in response, a smirk playing across his scarred lips.

"I can live with that," Eren nodded, flashing The Captain a bright smile before he took my hand and led me out of the Council of Levis.

**Works Cited Page: (These are AWESOME wattpad authors that you guys should definitely check out)**

**The Fics I directly reference are as follows in order of appearance:**

**1\. After You by me, myself and I**

**2\. Forever and Always, also by me**

**3\. Strongest Hope and La Playa de la Luna by[magpiequeen444](https://www.wattpad.com/user/magpiequeen444)**

**4\. You Have a New Match by[Nanaleedia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nanaleedia)**

**5\. Stop Breathing for Me by me and[Heichou_Anna](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Heichou_Anna)**

**6\. His Promise/ His Penance by[DiabLolita](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DiabLolita)**

**7\. Metamorphosis by[dressed_in_darkness](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dressed_in_darkness)**

**8\. The Final Farewell (Trilogy) by[xxdeathwishxx212](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xxdeathwishxx212)**

**9\. Top Bitch by**

**GO CHECK ALL THEIR SHIT OUT. Also this whole one shot is a Rick and Morty reference, so like, do with that what you will. Rick and Morty is the most amazing.**


	4. June *Pride Month Shot* (June 1st, 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Sorry.

**Happy Pride Month, whores. Hopefully this one shot finds you well, but before you read it, I'd like to formally apologize to my thirstiest readers, as this one shot is not a smut-shot (GASP. I know. Who am I?). But, it's definitely a much needed happy meal for everybody during these hard times. Love you guys.**   
**XO,**   
**V**

It was a funny thing, the way the slightest breeze could change an arid summer day so drastically, Eren Jaeger thought to himself while he brought his knees to his chest and waited for the Amtrak to pull into the outdoor station. He checked his watch nervously and read 9:28 across the digital face.

He'd run a factory reset on his phone and left it shut off in the drawer of his nightstand. He carried with him only a small backpack of essential items, things he'd need . He went down his mental checklist, rattling off everything he'd put into his bag. "Two clean shirts, one change of pants, and three sets of socks and underwear," he mumbled to himself, wondering if he'd managed to remember toiletries. Panicking for a second, he reached into the front pocket, to feel around for the ziplock bag with his toothbrush and toothpaste, relieved to feel it resting inside of the pocket. Upon reaching into the pouch, he also felt several loose bills and exactly five dollars of heavy cold change resting at the bottom.

The change was in case he needed to use a payphone to call Levi. He'd been seeing Levi in private for the last three years of his life, after having met at a covert pride function when the boy was fifteen. The plan had always been to drop everything and run on his eighteenth birthday, but Eren had secretly known it would be longer than that, given that he still had school to finish. Now that school had finished for the summer, and he was armed with a diploma, Eren felt secure in his decision, and Levi was more than thrilled to have the boy all to himself.

It wasn't like he hadn't made the trip a thousand times before. Over the course of those three years, he'd gone to see Levi every other weekend, taking the three hour train ride to the city on Friday after school, and hopping on the returning train Sunday evening with the promise that they'd see each other again in two weeks. And so for three years, until Eren was legal, that was how it went. He'd had to hide it from his family, as the small town he was raised in was filled with radical Christianity. Being gay could have easily gotten him beaten up, or worse.

He shuddered at the memory of his own sister being thrown against walls like a little ragdoll, until one night she simply didn't return home from school. Eren's father and mother made very minimal efforts to search for their missing daughter, and stopped looking completely after only a week had passed. It had been more than a year since Mikasa had gone missing, and Eren still missed her every day. He had always felt an unspoken solidarity with his sister, and without ever giving away too much, the two of them were able to talk about their situations together, using intricate languages of code that they'd spent several years developing together. After she'd vanished, he was completely alone in that godforsaken town. He also knew, however, that her disappearance had been a serious wake up call for him. He wasn't safe in his own home, and Levi had always been more than willing to take him in.

So, sitting outside on the dry June morning, Eren watched the train pull into the station, hissing and groaning as the brakes pulled it to a halt. He knew his parents wouldn't look for him, but he didn't want to make himself easy to find in case they did. Levi would be waiting at the station with a new phone for the boy and a place for him to call home. He boarded the train and climbed the stairs to the second story, taking a seat and resting his ticket on the table in front of him in case the ticketmaster came around. He leafed through his bag one last time, checking for his birth certificate and social security card, so that he wouldn't need to get new ones when he got to the city. He let out another quiet sigh upon finding them, reassuring himself that everything was alright, and he didn't need to check anything again.

"I'm alright," he muttered to himself, wondering how he would pass the three hours now that he didn't have his phone. He pulled the single book from his bag, once a birthday present from Levi, but now unironically one of his favorite books on Earth. He nodded to himself and leafed past the forward and directly to the first page, he decided to start it again. When they had first started dating, Levi had deemed the boy's lack of literary knowledge abhorrent, and forced him to join a two person quasi-book club, wherein Levi would send a used book back with Eren every so often, so that they could read together and Levi could get rid of Eren's "appalling lack of culture," as his boyfriend sarcastically put it for him on more than one occasion.

_Serene was a word you could put to Brooklyn, New York. Especially in the summer of 1912...._

As his eyes trailed the words on the page, drinking up every last syllable, Eren was promptly whisked away by the feeling of the humid Yankee air, and the sounds of life in the bustling city, restlessly shoving its way into Eren's mind and blooming through the top of his head.

Seemingly before Eren could even blink, he'd arrived at the Amtrak station where Levi would be picking him up from, still a little dazed from having been so immersed in the story and abruptly snapped out of it when the conductor called his stop.

He took his backpack and shoved his ticket into his pocket for later discarding, if he so desired, but something told him that he'd want to hang onto the ticket that'd bought him his freedom. Scanning the clusters of people as he approached the exit to the station, Eren didn't see Levi, but as soon as he stepped through the arched frosted glass doors of the building, he was able to immediately zero in on his boyfriend. He leaned against a concrete column, his arms crossed while he held a cigarette between his fingertips.

He stood beside a small woman, who occasionally spoke to him in a quiet tone of voice, but her face was obscured by her hood and she seemed to be walking away as the boy got closer, eventually slinking away into the crowds of people and vanishing from the boy's sight. Eren decided he would surprise Levi, and so approached him by hiding in a mob of people disembarking in the same direction. Placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders Eren spoke with a smile. "Those'll kill you ya know," he snickered, referencing the thousand other times he'd told him that.

Without even wasting a second to think, Levi turned around and gave him Eren the same response he'd given him every time he'd brought it up. "Live fast, die young, and have a beautiful corpse, Love," he grinned, wrapping his arms around the boy's slender waist and letting out a quiet groan when he lifted him off of the ground. "Mm, I missed you. It's so good to see you."

"You too," Eren laughed when Levi set him down again, still reeling at the fact that that time, he didn't ever have to go home; he was home already. Levi's mouth briefly met his, only lingering long enough to get the point across before he pulled away again, and took Eren's backpack from him.

"But, before we do anything else, I have a confession to make," Levi murmured, looking up at the lanky brown-haired boy, and drawing his lips into a thin line. "I know you told me not to look into it, Eren, but I saw how crushed you were when Mikasa went missing and if she was still alive, I had to find her for you, Babe."

Eren's heart fluttered in his chest, wondering where Levi was going with this, wondering if Levi had really found his sister.

"I've been in contact with her for the last six months," Levi said quietly. At first, Eren was stunned that Levi hadn't told him sooner, but ultimately was overwhelmed with the relief that his sister was alright. "We agreed not to tell you until you had gotten away, too, but she's living with her partner about a mile and a half from my apartment. I walk past her house every day on my way to work, and I didn't even know. She's bringing the car around right now."

"I- I don't know what to say," Eren explained, genuinely at a loss for words. He had assumed that somebody had killed Mikasa, and that she was rotting in an irrigation ditch somewhere, waiting to be picked away by vultures and crows. Barring that, he figured she didn't want to be found, and so made very minimal effort to do so, hoping that she had gotten out the latter way rather than the former.

"You are absolutely allowed to be mad at me, Eren. That was a big thing I kept from you for a long time," Levi said, his steel eyes softening while he took in Eren's guarded expression. "And I figure you'll be wanting this, now," he smirked, pulling a new Samsung from his pocket and closing Eren's hand around it. Eren couldn't hardly breathe, but he wanted to make sure Levi knew that he wasn't upset, and the only way he could think to do that was to grip him by the shirt and kiss him. The older man jumped at first, but allowed Eren to continue, using the hand that wasn't holding the boy's bag to catch his waist and pull him closer.

"Not mad," Eren breathed into Levi's lips when the words finally began to return to him. He could feel tremors rush down his spine, and shiver down his arms, rattling his fingertips with every breath he managed to take. "I'm not mad," he said again, closing his eyes tighter and enjoying the feeling of being held by the love of his life. He figured calling Levi that would make him sound juvenile, and so never said it aloud, but Eren knew that he'd never be able to find anybody as perfect as the man he was willing to disappear for. The man he wanted to live out the rest of his life with.

"Thank God," Levi laughed, finally pulling back from the boy and tousling his thick brown hair, almost red looking in the direct sunlight. Eren cringed at the humorously condescending gesture, and decided to retaliate, ruffling his boyfriend's jet black hair until neither one of them had a single hair in its place. The sounds of their quiet laughter reverberated through Eren's entire body, reminding him over and over again that no matter how hopeless things had felt before, everything was looking up with each second that passed. "I love you so much," Levi said while his black economy car parked in front of the couple and the hooded girl from earlier stepped out of the driver's seat.

She shook her bluntly cropped hair while she removed the hood, a length that Eren had never seen on her before. It hung just past her chin, but was uneven, as though she'd initially cut it herself, but let it grow out some. Her grey eyes twinkled as she rushed towards her younger brother, extending her arms to hug him, but freezing just two steps shy of him. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears while she took him in for the first time in a year, slowly lowering her arms when she noticed the growth spurt that had walloped him the fall after she'd left.

"I-" she tried to say, but her high lilting voice couldn't carry any more words. Shaking her head and dispelling any insecurity she had, she took the last two strides and pulled her brother into a tight hug. It was the kind of embrace that Eren would always be able to call upon, whenever he needed it. He knew that there were no amount of years that would dull the memory of her arms around him, or the smell of her hair, or the wet places in his shirt were her tears soaked through.

Not another word was spoken until they were in the car, and not another word needed to be spoken either. Everything in that moment was the way it should have been all along, and Eren was excited to explore what the world had to offer him in his newfound freedom.


End file.
